ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Tango
' Dave Tango & Rolling Hills' is the ninth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason and Grant introduce their team to Dave Tango, an investigator from New Jersey TAPS who wants to learn more about paranormal investigations. Together, they tell the team about the Worthington family, which has experienced paranormal events in their home. The Worthingtons' oldest son, Josh, was slapped in the face when listening to CDs; 14-year-old Nathan is afraid to sleep in his own bed, and the family has heard such disturbing phrases as "get out" being spoken. Mike Dion, a member of the TAPS family, joins the team because he has investigated the Worthingtons' case before. Cheryl Worthington shows them the kitchen, where dishes have fallen from the counter; the bathroom, where the baby saw a man after taking a bath; the bedroom, where Cheryl's hair stood on end when she felt someone watching her; her son Josh's room, where he was slapped; and her son Nathan's room, where he felt something standing next to his drum set. TAPS members Andy and Dave investigate the dishes and conclude that a loose countertop in the kitchen might be causing them to fall to the floor. In Nathan's bedroom, as Grant gets up he is hit by the drum set on the back of his leg. He doesn't notice any noises or temperature changes. After Jason and Grant leave Nathan's room, Mike Dion and Steve Gonsalves notice their batteries are draining unusually quickly, a possible sign of a nearby paranormal entity. Andy and Dave check out the drum set in Nathan's room but can't find anything to debunk Grant's experience. In Cheryl's bedroom, Dustin and Mike think they hear a feminine coughing. When they ask the spirit questions, they get no response. After reviewing footage, Steve and Dave show Jason and Grant something moving in the kitchen, but they decide it's probably just dust. They study an EVP they picked up during the analysis, but Jason and Grant dismiss it as Cheryl's voice. Jason and Grant call Cheryl and tell her about the drum "attack" on Grant and the woman who Dustin and Mike heard coughing, but confess that the recording was lost. Jason and Grant acknowledge that the family feels uncomfortable in the house and suggest that's just another reason not to stay there. Jason and Grant decide the situation will not resolve itself easily. The team heads to Rolling Hills, a former insane asylum in Bethany, N.Y., where there have been noises, phantom smells, people getting their hair tugged and a lot of EVP readings. At Rolling Hills, owner Lori Carlson and manager Jim Swatt take Jason and Grant to the morgue; a tunnel where people feel someone escorting them by the elbow; and a room where Lori has seen children (the building was once an orphanage.) In the kitchen, Jim tells them that the meat locker was once used to store bodies when the morgue was full. Jim takes them to the electric-shock therapy room and the administration office, where there has been paranormal activity, including EVP, involving an organ. When Paula is in the basement with Steve, she feels cobwebs on her arms. In the shock therapy room, Dustin feels something grab his ear and pull it. As Jason and Grant do thermal readings in the basement, a heavy metal door closes on Jason and traps him there. When Jason returns to investigate the door, it shuts on him again-but he can't figure out what has caused it to move. Jason and Grant meet with Lori and Jim and Grant and tell them about Jason's experience with the door and Dustin getting his ear pulled. They both agree that there is something going on at Rolling Hills and that they will come back and continue to investigate. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes